Against Heavens and Void
by StylishDescent
Summary: Good has always triumphed over evil, but with too little evil, the order of light and dark have been thrown into utter chaos. Two magi, one duty: destroy the current universe to create a new one from its ashes. A new group is formed to stop one of the greatest threats. Faced with trials, difficult choices and betrayals, will they succeed or are they doomed to fail? SYOC Closed4Now
1. Prologue

Prologue: Universe's End's Beginning

Balance, that was what kept the universe intact. Light and darkness, good and evil, forever intertwined by fate. Without darkness, no evil can be fought by the forces of good. Without light, darkness cannot be cast as shadows. That was the nature, the one rule of the universe.

With the destruction of so many creatures on the side of 'evil', that balance had been lost. Granted, some of them were senselessly trying to destroy the universe, but that did not excuse the side of 'good' for disrupting the balance.

Long story short, it was a pain in the behind for an eternal guardian to maintain that order. Somewhere in deep space was a castle inside a dimension inaccessible by most beings, a young woman appearing in her late teens, with royal purple hair reaching her mid-back, rubbed her temples while counting the number of great evils vanquished.

"There's the Ancestral Witches deeper in the grave, Valtor's flames of life have been extinguished, not to mention that damned Shadow Phoenix was obliterated..." she grumbled, unintentionally tearing part the fabric of space to create dark rifts and closing them in her moments of stress. "At least the Great Dragon's dead to offset the effects of the Shadow Phoenix's absence, but there's still too many..."

Many of the Magic Dimension's denizens had heard of, a select few even witnessed the sheer powers of the Great Dragon and Shadow Phoenix, embodiment of good and evil respectively. What was lost in history was the existence of a third, neutral party born alongside the famous and infamous duo, depending on how you look at them.

The third party's job was simple enough: collect information on the order of reality, manipulate the forces of good and evil until an equilibrium is reached. If needed, they can require the aid of either the Dragon or Phoenix to even the scales. Should it be impossible, their orders were to destroy and recreate the universe. Simple and the , until the Company of Light was formed.

On one hand, she could argue on the Company's end that if the ashes of the Phoenix had not reformed into a complete different manifestation without memories of its past selves, then this problem would not have existed in the first place. Since it had happened, the eternal ones had to prepare for the end.

Unfortunately, before they could even commence with the ritual, the Company of Light which had somehow caught wind of their mission struck at their most vulnerable moments. She escaped with her life, but he did not.

She who was tasked with destruction survived, but with grievous wounds that took over a decade to completely heal. He with the power of creation was defeated and trapped in an extremely complex prison. It didn't really help with their significantly delayed 'rebirth of a new world' duty.

If there was anything good about the tactical retreat, she had enough time to regain her strength and locate the sealed body of her other half. Not in the literal sense, but without him, there would be no balance and as mentioned before, it was something she took very seriously.

The woman approached a window and took a longing look out at the stars, exhausted but unwavering determination kept her from forsaking her missions. Behind her tore a rift, a huge serpentine creature with black scales slithering out of it. Rather, only a part of the beast left the portal. Its body was far longer than your average snake, perhaps comparable in length to an alpha frost wyrm of the Omega Dimension.

"Ah, you've returned Voidstar," she acknowledged the arrival, her left dull blue eye still staring into the deep void, her other eye being obscured by a bang. In a mysterious tongue, the beast known as Voidstar spoke to the woman who was visibly but pleasantly surprised at the revelation. "Really? You've found one?" The serpent gave a confirmation in the strange language. "That's excellent news, the best I've heard in a long time. Have a long rest my dear friend, you deserved it."

The massive snake nodded its head, disappearing into the portal which closed on its own accord. The ruler of the void chuckled darkly. "Just wait for a little more, it wouldn't be long now before we can proceed to destroy and resurrect everything in its orderly state. It wouldn't be long now, brother."

The neutral ones, created as to maintain the balance. Should the order of all things be damaged beyond repair, they shall be the ones to bring forth devastation and allow the worlds to be reborn anew.

* * *

 **Alright, let's get this story started. This is a SYOC and I am accepting OCs only by PM. I may consider having witch OCs since one of my main protagonist OCs is a witch. Well, if you readers request for it, I will consider adding a Witch OC Form.**

Fairy OC Form

Name (must include first and last names, middle name optional):

Age (16-18): I don't need too many people starting out with Enchantix level, so try to either use characters that are younger or they can achieve Enchantix later.

Home Planet/Realm: Canon and non-canon are fine. If it's non-canon, describe the planet/realm.

Appearance: Be detailed here, no listing of words or one liners. How do they look like? Skin tone?

Civilian Outfit: What kind of clothing do they normally wear? Any accessories (like glasses, earrings, etc)?

Transformation Level: The highest level of transformations for 16-year-olds are Winx level, 17-year-olds are Charmix and 18s are Enchantix.

Transformation Outfit: This section is a must to complete, one each for the different levels. What kind of clothing do they wear? Any accessories?

Personality: Be detailed here, no listing of words or one liners. How do they treat others? Are they loyal or treacherous in nature? Etc.

Personality Flaws: Be detailed, no listing of words or one liners. What could potentially be a turn off or annoy other characters?

Likes: At least three

Dislikes: At least three

Fear(s): One main fear (compulsory), other fears (optional)

Reactions to...: How do they react to other fairies, witches and specialists. Complete one for each.

Family: This may be an SYOC, but I'm not going to accept any OCs descended from the canon characters.

Background: Again, details are important. What happened that could lead them to the person they are today? Oh, and not too many princes and princesses. I may have to reject some if there are too many.

Power (one only): This is where your creativity can bloom. Your magic can be of anything, as long as it is not overpowered. You know, like immortality, infinite power or Dragon Flame. Avoid using ice, barrier or darkness magic too, I have characters which are using these powers.

Spells: Limit yourself to seven spells. Describe the spell, its effects and how much energy it would cost. If there are any drawbacks, especially for powerful spells, state them.

Example of an accepted spell- Ice Storm (Conjure a miniature blizzard that weakens friend or foe caught in it to the ice element. High cost to summon, even higher to maintain. Requires at least five minutes to summon, and long cool-down period.

Other info I may have missed:

No. of Fairy OCs : 3/4 (accepting only one Enchantix-level fairy or one going to get Enchantix at most)

Anahita "Ana" Aura (Fairy Lori)

Violet Faze (just-a-dash-of-savvy)

Nanako "Nana" Kage

* * *

Specialist OC Form

Name (must include first and last names, middle name optional):

Age (16-18): I don't need too many people starting out with Enchantix level, so try to either use characters that are younger or they can achieve Enchantix later.

Home Planet/Realm: Canon and non-canon are fine. If it's non-canon, describe the planet/realm.

Appearance: Be detailed here, no listing of words or one liners. How do they look like? Skin tone?

Civilian Outfit: What kind of clothing do they normally wear? Any accessories (like glasses, earrings, etc)?

Specialist Uniform:

Weapon(s): Limit to two weapons.

Personality: Be detailed here, no listing of words or one liners. How do they treat others? Are they loyal or treacherous in nature? Etc.

Personality Flaws: Be detailed, no listing of words or one liners. What could potentially be a turn off or annoy other characters?

Likes: At least three

Dislikes: At least three

Fear(s): One main fear (compulsory), other fears (optional)

Reactions to...: How do they react to other fairies, witches and specialists. Complete one for each.

Family: This may be an SYOC, but I'm not going to accept any OCs descended from the canon characters.

Background: Again, details are important. What happened that could lead them to the person they are today? Oh, and not too many princes and princesses. I may have to reject some if there are too many.

Skill: As in what they are good at. Put one only.

Other info I may have missed:

No. of Specialist OCs: 0/4


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 1. I am sorry for delaying it so long, but I'm quite busy IRL. I couldn't really think of the best way to start too, so it ended up being a short chapter. Oh well, better late than never. Enough with my ramblings, let's begin.**

 **StylishDescent does not own Winx Club**

* * *

Chapter 1: Silver

A wail of agony, so distorted such that it sounded inhuman, echoed throughout the underground cell. Shackled to the floor was a vaguely humanoid shape with patches of scaly skin missing and exposing its infected flesh to the icy environment.

Dragonic traits had overtaken much of its original form, giving it a coat of now-tarnished silver scales over its pointed head all the way down to the tail. Red eyes that spoke of nothing but undying terror made it appear almost pathetic for one whose appearance bore close to one of the majestic beasts.

He was entrusted by his elders to protect the young and the vulnerable. He succeeded to a large extent, yet a handful of them did not manage to escape. For defying, horrors await those who failed to break out. He was the first to suffer the effects and needless to say, he would hide in a hole in the afterlife from his ancestors if he could. As he wallowed in self-pity, someone had been watching him from a one-way window.

Millenia ago when she and her brother were (relatively) younger, the Ruler of the Void would likely have been opposed to such horrific treatment. As the eras flew by, their views towards mortals' treatment towards one another had hardened, taking it as a part of life and death. Still, it amazed her how the people can still be so barbaric in a supposedly civilised multiverse. Not to mention archaic.

"This one," she spoke to a greying man in his sixties. "I require the power of this one."

"Absolutely not Ms Charon," the man in a suit enchanted to protect him from the freezing atmosphere of the planet rejected her choice harshly. "If we let this thing out," he glared at the imprisoned creature, "there is no telling what anarchy it will do to the kingdom. We have taken precautions just to keep it docile."

Charon narrowed her eyes or rather the living power within the mortal body of Charon did. Her natural form was not the best at conversations, so to speak. Hence Charon was the living medium between the ancient one-half of balance and mortals.

"I can care less about your people," Charon snidely remarked. "I have chosen to be civil enough to offer a deal when I could just as easily eliminate half the population to force my demands." She manifested a shadowy sphere in her hand that seemed to draw light into it before the dark energies of her magic dissapated.

The man visibly swallowed before he relented, but not before casting her baleful glare as she entered the chamber. A faint smirk etched itself on her face, stepping into the cell and gaining the attention of the partial dragon. He let out a growl, presumably to scare her when runes found on the shackles and a piece attached to his neck glowed an eerie green, sending electrical shocks to silence the dragon. It was not that electricity hurt, it did, it was that he could barely recover from the wounds previously inflicted on it.

Unable to metaphorically voice his desire to be left alone, the beast attempted to curl into a ball to disappear. Given the stiff shackles that held him in place, you need not be a genius to figure out that it was impossible. Charon approached casually and raised a hand towards him, causing the half-dragon to flinch and shut his eyes.

A gentle touch to his snout surprised him and he hesitantly opened an eye. The purple-haired woman did not appear too threatening but experience told the half-dragon not to judge a book by its cover. Certainly not this woman whom he felt a terrifying aura from, even if she was suppressing it.

The partial-dragon glanced into the single exposed eye of the smiling Charon, giving her a curious look. In a tongue that was foreign yet familiar to him, she greeted the scarred creature, _"Greetings young one, you may call me Charon."_

"..." The half-dragon opened his mouth before shutting it, realising that uttering anything would lead to another shock of similar or perhaps even greater intensity. An idea snapped into his head and while it was by far a long shot, there was a possibility that he could still communicate with the woman.

Focusing, his magic discreetly reached out to hers and intertwined with what he perceived to be purple 'threads', connecting telepathically to transmit a message: _H-Hello._ He cursed his awkwardness, but the woman appeared to ignore it and retained her smile.

 _"What a special means to commune,"_ complimented Charon through the mental link before her expression hardened. _"All pleasantries aside, I would like to discuss business with you._

 _For nearly two decades, I have been searching for magi possessing your brand of magic, but having a Legendary Magic to boost its effect is a bonus. Therefore, I would like to offer you a proposal. Would you care to listen?"_

The silver-scaled dragon nodded, though it was largely due to the fact that her tremendous power could erase him effortlessly had he given the wrong answer. There was a part of him that was curious about the offer, not that he would (or could) voice it out.

Charon's smile, perhaps now a smirk, grew slightly larger as she presented her proposition. There was a moment of hesitation. An acute rush of white-hot pain overloaded his senses and his eyes became empty. This led to an irritated glare towards the elder man, whose glare from earlier had not diminished one bit.

"Do we have a deal?" came Charon's harsh question, returning to the use of the _lingua franca_ of the multiverse.

"...Yes."

Several months later, much news had arose. Reporters everywhere said the same thing: "A series of tome thefts throughout the Magic Dimension had baffled the multiverse. The motives of the crimes have not been deduced but the authorities of each realm suspect that the culprit is preparing for a spell of a massive scale."

"To date, the only leads are that physically, the suspect had been described as a young man in mid-late teens with disheveled ice blue hair. A striking silver coat and matching pants that had what appeared to be runic designs are what he was last seen in. Authorities are still investigating how someone-"

Ossyria, an eighteen-year-old witch, glanced at the cyan orb coalesced from elemental ice. Said orb pulsed as a voice spoke through it, "I agree that it sounded absurd but Konnas would not lie about this. Especially considering the seriousness of it all."

The young woman with steel-grey hair done in a bun rubbed her temples while the information sunk in. It was well-known that her family had a never-ending feud with another clan and ever since her family came into power nearly half a century ago, their rival had been forced into the infamous 'Lost District' by her grandparents but something like what her friend back home described was practically unheard of.

"I'll like to believe it," the witch said though she added, "However, I cannot be convinced without evidence." Though she could not see it, Ossyria could imagine that a nod from the other speaker.

"As expected of you Ria," commented the other speaker, using her nickname. "Guess the only way for you to discover whether it is a truth or lie when you have the time to visit, huh?"

Speaking of time, Ossyria took a glimpse at the clock on a wall of her dorm, realising that she had a little more than forty minutes to get to the College for Fairies. A quick goodbye later, the Glacea native changed into a knee-high dark dress coat garnished with white fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck before she left Cloud Tower for Alfea.

"What have you been up to, and why?" Ossyria pondered out loud, oblivious to the other witches' quizzical expressions.

As her thoughts wandered, a rift emerged from the sky and dropped a single person onto the roof of the Museum of Magix. The magical defenses, once set up to counter powerful threats like Valtor and the Trix, were automatically disabled the moment he got into range. He wasn't even using much yet and they said that the machines were advanced magitech? It was quite pathetic, though he had to commend them for at the very least trying.

The darkened sky and dim moonlight provided enough cover for his current mission but his silver coat would stand out a whole lot. According to further intel, he would be dealing with at least ten magi and non-magi guards each which would delay his goal enough for potential back-up from Red Fountain. It was troublesome, but it was either that or rot in some pit.

Speaking of the abysmal hell however, his imprisonment was not for naught. Certain experiments regarding his power had to be tested and who knew how handy it would be. From the abnormally long sleeves of his coat emerged a curved blade seemingly made of pure energy. Without hesitation, he stabbed into the concrete, sawing his way in with the ease of a hot knife through butter.

One of the aforementioned guards patrolled beside his more senior partner and yawned. The more experienced of the two glanced at him and asked, "Night shift for the first time?"

"Yeah," mumbled the sleepy guard, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

"Don't worry, it's usually easy. We just have to last until midnight and..." the senior guard stopped as a bit of dust fell from the ceiling. Confused the two of them looked up to see a piece of roof coming straight for them. With a yell they jumped out of the way of the falling debris and whipped out their weapons as did their fellow colleagues. The safeties of pistols were taken off, batons were held at the ready by their owners and staffs were primed with magical energy, all ready for the intruder hidden in the dust cloud.

Enough dust settled for the mysterious intruder's appearance to be visible under whatever little moonlight there was. A gleam from under the sleeves suggested magic being primed. An alarmed expression was plastered on the senior guard's face as a familiar warning repeated in his head.

If someone in silver coat and pants and-slash-or with ice blue hair appears, take all precautions. Both lethal and non-lethal forces are authorised.

Training kicked in immediately and his pistol was aimed at the youth. "Freeze!" he ordered the teenage boy who glanced at him. "Put your hands where I can-" He was interrupted by the sudden increased weight of his firearm, dropping it onto the floor. Similarly, his colleagues' weapons became too heavy to carry. "Gravity magic?" he questioned only to shake the possibility off as none of them were being flattened into paste.

One thing he did notice was that the silver-clad teenager drew what appeared to be a blunt weapon from a lengthened sleeve and whatever it was, did not seem affected by the strange condition. A fire ball was flung by a guard magi from behind the silver-clad. All of the displayed artifacts were protected by enchantments to prevent any physical damage to or pilfering of the ancient and powerful items and given increasingly dangerous natures of rising criminals, the cost of enchanting every one of them was more than worth it.

The fire ball exploded upon impact with the armed criminal's back but something was off. There was a whoosh as the flames was absorbed by an unknown source. Unfazed and seemingly unharmed by the scorching spell, the intruder set his sights on the caster. Swiftly, the silver-clad charged towards the spellcaster whose reaction was to throw more fire-based spells to impede his approach.

Instead of dodging, the teenager swung his weapon at the flaming projectiles, smashing them into cinders while he advanced. The room was thrown into absolute chaos, all by a single person and done in a minute.

Charon sat upon a statue as she viewed the ensuing battle outside any of the guards' knowledge. A malicious grin manifested as an unearthly voice echoed in her ears, _**"Such an enjoyable scene, right Charon?"**_

"Oh yes," agreed the woman, "though the kid should hurry up."

 _ **"Hmm... yes, he should. I already sense that reinforcements are on their way."**_

* * *

 **Sorry that any of the OCs have not appeared in this chapter, but they should in the next. Speaking of OCs, there is one Fairy and four Specialist slots left, and if you want to submit them, you may PM me as seen in Chapter 1. And if you want romance between them too.**

 **Thank you for the patience, review this chapter and I will see you next time.**

 **[StylishDescent logging out]**


	3. Chapter 2

Book 1: Symphony of Gale and Silver

Chapter 2: The First Encounter

* * *

The last guard fell to the silver-clad's weapon of choice that soon disappeared under his sleeve. Feverish pain spread throughout their bodies despite having no visible injury inflicted on them. It was almost shameful to lose considering their opponent's frail, skeletal form, but their battle had never been on their side the moment his magic was active.

Fortunately for the wizard, it faded slightly after the battle was concluded. His failing health had made it difficult for him to sustain in a drawn-out fight and even brief scuffles brought fatigue relatively quickly due to his magic. Taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes, the teenager waited for a few seconds before he re-opened them to reveal nearly pitch-black sclerae and glowing red irises. In his perspective, the material world was reduced to darkness with white outlines indicating the objects and people present.

Coloured ribbons floated around him, all coming from their own sources. Well, from the artifacts at least. The defeated men and women did not emit any due to their sealed core of magic, informally referred to as the 'spark'. Each living creature had a core of magic, though its strength vary from individual to individual. Naturally, it will pulse and release trace levels of magic energy, also known as mana, that existed as colourful threads.

These threads are often too minute in amount of power to have any distinct effect on the environment and very few veteran mages could notice them, making them seem like a theory to explain why each person have a unique magical signature. Only his eyes made it so easy to detect these threads and they had served him well up till now.

There was a hint of nostalgia as a fond memory resurfaced, though he quickly pushed it to the recesses of his mind. None of that barely mattered to him anymore and he sincerely believed that there was little, if any possibility of him escaping from the shackles of his grim fate. Like a chained hound, his only options are follow or die. The latter choice was almost appealing had he not feared the notion of being sent to the abyss.

Shrugging the dismal thoughts away and focusing at the task at hand, he sensed a huge number of magical signatures surrounding the building and bit his lower lip gently. He would have considered erecting a massive barrier to bide for time if not for his inability to do so. Paranoia began to act up while tens of scenarios started to pop into his head, none of them resulting in his success.

An idea candle lighted in his head in the midst of his desperation. Using _that_ was by far the most stupid thing he could have thought of, though to be fair he wouldn't call himself a sane creature even in his suppressed state. Slowly, he lifted his left arm to his face. The tips of three curved blades emerged from the darkness of the sleeve's interior, gleaming in the moonlight. He stared at it for a good two seconds, contemplating.

Then, he made his move.

* * *

Meanwhile, a party was at full swing at the Magic Dimension's most prestigious institution for fairy magic and its traditional host, Alfea. The festive season was meant to celebrate the graduating batch of students of all three schools, Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, as well as to welcome the first-years.

The teenage students of each school mingled with one another, enjoying the party alongside the teachers. Granted under the latter's (especially Griselda's) watchful eyes, since none of the professors would like to deal with spell-slinging or weapon-clashing tussles in the normally joyous season.

Ossyria sipped on some punch, a soft smile on her normally stoic face. As always for the last two times she's been here, the fairies had outdone themselves once more even if she did not admit it. However, her mind wandered to the words of Exodus: "I don't know if it is the five years, but something about him has changed and not for the better either." Exodus and she rarely worried about him, he was usually the one worrying about the antics they pulled during their time together. _If Exo had a reason to be concerned about him, it spoke volumes._

"I think I need another drink. Preferably something strong." Finishing her drink in a single gulp then getting up to find something that was stronger in taste, the witch approached the table containing the bowl of liquid filled with what she needed. While filling her empty cup, she overheard something from a nearby group.

"And then she said, "It's also a gun!"" a student, easily a five foot ten with a lanky build, told a group of fellow teenagers, earning several chuckles and her attention. Her wavy platinum-blonde hair, really pale skin and black mini-dress made it difficult for Ossyria to tell if she was a fairy or witch.

"Violet, I admit that it's impressive, but why in the Great Dragon's name would anyone construct such a complicated weapon?" asked a shorter girl with muddy sepia-brown hair done in a low pony-tail. She appeared to wear a pastel yellow tunic-like top that was at least a size too big for her and black leggings, along with knee-length laced-up boots, constrasting with her almost white skin.

"Nana, it's fiction. It's not meant to make sense," replied Violet. Nana, whose name was Nanako, just shook her head.

"Ossyria!"

"Sister," the witch greeted, drinking the fruity drink while she advanced. "How have you been Aurora?"

Aurora was about the same height as Nanako, and bore resemblance to her elder sister. The exception was that her hair was much shorter and had messy twirls towards the end of each lock. For the occasion, she had chosen to wear a white turtle-neck and skirt, along with a

"Splendid! We got to practice basic transformations and let's just say that there are some hilarious results!" the younger fairy said excitedly. Ossyria chuckled softly in response, her mind drifting to some fond memories before returning to the real world.

"Have you made any friends?"

"There's my clustermates. Violet, Nanako and Anahita." Aurora pointed to each fairy, the last of whom who was found at one quiet corner. Like Nanako, she was incredibly pale. Her choice of outfit seemed to have some theme of nature to it, a simple blouse and skirt set with a pale green hue and soft grays outlining them. Unlike most fairies however, she wore cork sandals befitting of her simple, practical style. A beautiful bracelet wound from pale green, yellow and lavender threads was worn around her left wrist, with an exotic avian species with a needle-like beak etched on it. Her headband also had the same style. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them!"

Several minutes passed before the younger sister managed to get her friends together (coming with her with varying levels of enthusiasm). Finding a spot away from the crowd, the five chatted about things from heaven to earth.

"About life as a witch?" Ossyria pursed her lips, her fingers playing with the half-filled styrofoam cup. "I'll say it's-"

A pillar of light suddenly pierced the starry night sky, the stark contrast gaining the attention of everyone on the campus. To some, it may have been a special lightshow for the occassion, others thought it was special effects gone wrong. Well, they were only right about the 'gone wrong' part.

The elder sister dropped her cup, splashing the remaining sweet drink onto the glass. "That beam, could it be...?"

"Be wha- hey! Where're you going?!" The younger one shouted as the witch ran in the direction of the gate.

"I... uh, just remembered something I need to complete," replied the witch hastily. "Just continue to enjoy the party and don't worry about it!"

The quartet glanced at each other while the witch took off. "She's a terrible liar," Aurora said after a while.

Different versions of agreement were muttered before Aurora suggested, "Let's transform and follow her."

A confused expression manifested on Violet's face. "Transformation?"

"Oh that's right, you're new to this," Nanako said. "I'll give a quick summary. To use magic efficiently, fairies like us have to transform. There are different levels, but we have only access to the base form at the moment."

"To transform, you need to will it to happen provided you have enough power. You can facilitate it by getting into the correct state of mind. Mediation, using special stances or tools, and calling it out are just some of the more common techniques. Remember though, you can only maintain it for only some time," explained Anahita.

"On time limit, gotcha. Here goes nothing." Violet took a deep breath and concentrated. From deep within her, she could feel the spiritual side of herself rush to the surface and join with her physical form. "Transform!"

Engulfing herself in a dark aura, the darkness dispersed into small skulls to reveal her new form. Violet was now wearing a black corset with white laces that covered much of her torso, a pair of black shorts and equally dark laced-up boots. Her arms were now painted with black spiral tattoos that ran down her shoulder blades to the tips of her fingers. Finally, a stretched choker with a skull-shaped charm and two greyish wings that resembled those of bats finished off her basic fairy form. The student stared at her first-time transformation in amazement. "Awesome!"

"It's darker than most I know of," noted Aurora, rubbing her chin in slight confusion. Deciding to let it slide, she performed her own transformation with the other two untransformed fairies.

Like Violet, they were surrounded by an aura of differing colours, representing the element they were closest to. Anahita was bathed in turquoise light, Aurora in a snow white glow while Nanako was enveloped in warm orange. Once the auras faded away, they were in their fairy forms as well.

Anahita now wore a silver mini-dress with sparkling sleeves that curved outwards at the wrists, almost like two bells. Similar coloured boots that reached her mid-thigh replaced her sandals and her hair, once held by her headband, was now clipped by multiple silver and gold leave clips. Her wings sprout from her back, silver like much of her outfit with gold trims.

Aurora's was based after the cold climate of her home; a full fur dress-esque outfit with white being the predominant colour. The fur trims of her dress were an ice blue, as were the snow boots she was currently wearing. Her wings were shaped like snowflake halves, tinted a very pale blue.

Last but not least, Nanako donned a yellow sleeveless midriff top with the hood up with matching hot pants, elbow-length pastel yellow gloves and knee-high high-heeled boots. Grey faux fur lined her top, gloves and boots, giving some semblance of smoke. Small, translucent orange wings had emerged from her back.

Now that they could use magic to their fullest extent, the four roommates took to the skies. Of course, Violet's inexperience meant that the rest of the group had to let her get used to flight and watch out for potential accidents that come with most inexperienced flyers.

Slinking through the streets of Magix City, Ossyria panted as her own magic energy seeped out of her and into the magic-drained environment, trying to form some kind of equilibrium. An unwanted condition, but she could handle herself even in a low-magic area.

"This thinning of magic," Ossyria mumbled, feeling the strained air while keeping to the shadows. She had made it a point to reduce her presence via suppressing her magical power, which had helped to conserve her reserves. "Such magnitude, I'm surprised he's able to pull it off at all. But I don't imagine that it's healthy for him to expend that much." The witch made another turn and her heart nearly skipped a beat. "What..."

Approximately thirty uniformed bodies were on the ground near the museum, all unmoving. Ossyria could have made the assumption that they were dead had she not investigated further. "Just what did he cast to knock so many out?" She looked up, and sighed. "Oh, son of a..."

* * *

The silent wizard panted as he forced himself up from the floor, nary a sound escaping while the self-inflicted wounds on his flesh sealed themselves and faded quickly. The spell he cast moments before was by far the furthest he had gotten without tapping into his primal form too significantly. Something of that scale was virtually impossible for him at his usual level.

Every magic signature within the area of effect was silenced. Living organisms weren't dead per say, however they would have a terrible headache and nausea over several days from a complete lack of magic. Individuals in the same room as him would take at least a week to recover, longer for those who are more reliant on magic. Tools with magic were permanently negated, being incapable to restore themselves naturally.

Speaking of tools powered by magic, all enchantments in the vicinity had been neutralised by the same spell, rendering the exhibits defenseless. It would certainly save the time taken to unravel the one protecting the item Charon sought. The magic that were stripped from their original owners condensed into a sphere, fading into his chest and began to restore some of his lost power.

"Could you give some form of warning next time before you wipe out magic in the surrounding area?"

The wizard jumped and nearly yelped, whirling back to see Charon chuckling. He responded by swallowing audibly.

"Now there's no need to be jumpy, I won't kill you over the lack of communication," Charon reassured him, smirking at his reaction. It did not reassure the wizard much, if at all. "You are a Legendary Mage, after all. In fact, all members of your clan are, but I need your talents in particular." He remained uneasy and tense, leading to Charon shaking her head gently. "That severe, huh? How unfortunate."

Cutting their banter short, the sorceress walked to a particular exhibit and traced a finger against the glass separating her and the artifact, a pendant best described as a steel chain attached to a midnight blue gem. It appeared to be devoid of power at first glance but once within distance of the sorceress the gem pulsed ominously with power.

Slipping her hand into a portal she conjured, Charon retrieved the item via another portal summoned from inside the casing, firmly grasping in her hands. A distinct pressure was exerted on her mind but it was bound to happen since the vessel, no matter how great her magical capacity, could not handle both aspects of currently the strongest magic next to the Dragon and Shadow Flames. Her mind drifted into what she called her own mind-scape...

For the longest time, the immortal woman just stared at the pendant. The silent teenager waited with a distinct gap between them, setting his mind into sensing the environment. Then his eyes widened.

He was certain that he eliminated all potential threats earlier so why were there four magical signatures heading towards them? Were those signatures out of range before, or did his spell fail on certain people? Regardless of the reason, the silent teenager traced their movements and braced for an unnecessary battle. Looking up, his suspicions were proven right as four fairies descended.

The four landed gently, eyeing the frail-looking boy in silver who stared right back, what appeared to be metallic talons as his feet. Behind him, a woman with a slightly oversized, worn, black jacket draped over her shoulders seemed engrossed with a certain artifact, apparently so preoccupied with the item in her hand that she was oblivious to their presence.

"Dude, there's something called opening hours. Just to let you know," Violet said cheekily. The silver-clad boy chose not to respond and the woman appeared not to have heard them at all.

"You two are going down!" Aurora cried, only to receive the same overwhelming silence from both intruders.

"Seems like neither are going to banter," commented Anahita.

"Then we attack," Nanako finished, raising her hands, palms facing the eerily quiet person and invoked, "Incalescent!" An orange wave was sent at the silver-clad but he barely moved. An shell of energy dispersed the heat wave, though the protected caster did show some mild discomfort.

Hailing from a world where winter reigned supreme had its problems, one being heat itself. His fellow clansmen and himself were naturally attuned to the cold, resulting in their core temperatures being much lower than the typical person to adapt to the frigid climate. Special enchantments had to be woven into their very beings to ensure their surival in warmer environments. Still, it was at best discomforting to feel any sort of warthm.

He expanded his shield to further repel the heat wave, seemingly too focused to notice the series of spells activating.

"I hope the curators wouldn't mind if I use some of their exhibits," Violet said, channeling her magic into nearby corpses kept in sarcophagi. "Animate!" The lingering souls, only visible to the caster, sunk into the coffins. Mummified bodies pushed their respective coffins' lids off, snarling at the teenage boy who wasn't even the least bit interested by the eerie noises. "Dude, do you even know the concept of fear?" asked the confused fairy before commanding her controlled minions to fight.

Some of the undead had ancient weapons ranging from swords to spears, the rest charging in bare-handed. The footsteps of the emanciated bodies had him snap his head towards one of them, forcing him to take note of the incoming threats. His defense were reinforced against the reanimations, allowing small amounts of heat to pierce his shield while causing blow after blow to bounce off his seemingly impenetratable barrier. The silver-clad's red eyes barely narrowed when he jumped backwards away from the assault, dropping his shield to recover his strength so that he could re-engage with the reanimated minions.

His focus on the undead shifted his attention away from the water and ice-elemental attacks flying towards him. Several bolts of condensed water vapour and balls of compact snow flew at the defensive wizard, pelting at his silver coat at best. The silver-clad looked in the general direction of the two magicians that landed insignificant damage to him, manipulating and reinforcing his barrier to encompass his entire body. Now every attack that was thrown at him bounced off harmlessly.

"What is he? Near invulnerable?" questioned Ana just as the silent teenager blocked spell after spell without so much as a scratch.

"No clue," Aurora said, turning her attention towards the immobile purple-haired woman. "I doubt she is though."

"Let's focus fire while she cannot fight back," Nanako told them, charging magic alongside her clustermates. Heat, snow and vapour were released towards Charon in a concentrated barrage as the boy was kept busy by the skeletons which had continued their onslaught.

Unfortunately, he wasn't completely distracted. Sensing a multitude of spells heading for his still immobile superior, the silver-clad raised an arm towards her general direction. A silver aura was generated around the purple-haired lady's body, every attack bouncing off the woman's shielded form. "Huh, that's some insane defense that guy's got there," admitted Nanako.

"Yeah, but he's wide open now!" Violet yelled, commanding a mummy to land a haymaker at the defensive mage's face. Surprised by the sucker punch, he stumbled as the risen dead's fist crashed into him. He recovered almost immediately though, showing merely annoyance instead of any degree of discomfort or pain. "Or that could happen," Violet mumbled, disappointed.

His eyes widened and shifted into the darkened form for a brief moment, the reanimated dead's emanciated body glowed silver following that. Retaliating with an axe kick down the undead's head, he reduced the mummy to dust upon impact and narrowed his eyes once he regained footing, as though he was telling them that their attempts were fruitless.

Finally, Charon stared to move. "Those two really know how to hold a conversation," she mumbled and turned around, slowly regaining control over her body. "Good and all, but they should really find a better time to-" Charon paused, taking in the scene of spells being slung before her. "Looks like I've missed a lot in the last few minutes. Better late than never." A spatial rift opened and she sent a hand through.

Another rift opened behind Aurora with an audible crackle, causing the fairy to turn around in shock. Like a viper, Charon's hand sprung from the tear in space and her fingers fastened around the fairy of snow's neck like a vice. "Hgh?!" Aurora made a choked cry.

"AURORA!" every other fairy yelled in unison upon noticing the strangled girl lifted effortlessly off the floor.

"No one should interfere with my business," Charon made her voice known. "Perhaps I shall make this neophyte an example for your futile attempts at stopping me." Her grip tightened, threatening to snap Aurora's neck.

Just then, a dragonic head composed of blue flames descended from the hole above them and struck the sorceress' disembodied arm, causing Charon to hiss and retract it, releasing Aurora who fell onto her ass and gasped for air. The sorceress stared at her wounded, slightly frozen arm which had begun to mend itself at incredible speeds. Her body was still human and subjected to the limits of human pain tolerance despite her longevity and accelerated healing. Looking over towards her subordinate, his expression spoke volumes about recognising the ice-elemental spell.

The silent wizard's eyes widened, surprised in both pleasant and unpleasant ways. There was no doubt about it, he thought as his head tilted upwards where the hole was. Descending was an irate Ossyria, hovering in front of her fairy sister.

"Sis..." coughed the snow fairy.

"Reckless bunch, all of you," sighed the witch, shaking her head. "What were you all thinking? A group of first-years aren't the best to deal with a threat, considering trained and armed guards couldn't take them out." She gestured to said unconscious people with a hand. "And don't you say anything about the Winx and all that." Her gaze seemed to harden at the sight of Charon. "While my sister likely deserves an ass-kicking every now and then, I tend not to take it lightly when someone tries to kill her."

Another dragon head-shaped missile of the blue flames was launched from the frost witch's hand towards Charon. Ominous magic began to swirl around Charon's hand, forming a sphere of pitch-black energy so intense it got Ossyria worried about its power. As the defending spellcaster was about to counter the dragon head with her own spell, the silver mage got in its trajectory and re-directed it to the ceiling with a well-timed barrier, freezing a portion of it. Charon allowed the sphere to fade, nodding in approval while the frail boy and the witch stood off.

Both the furred dress-donning witch and silver coat-wearing mage locked eyes tensely, watching out for the first attack. The male fighter chose to bite first, releasing from under the darkness of his left sleeve three silver energy claws and swiped at Ossyria. In response, Ossyria forged a pair of daggers from her magic, clashing one of the knives against the claws.

With her free hand, she drove the other dagger downwards into the silent wizard's clawed arm. However, the ice dagger had not pierced through the silver cloth, it bounced off the material and caused Ossyria to slide to one side in surprise. The wizard exploited the witch's off-balance, delivering a swift kick to the stomach and sending the witch of frost stumbling backwards.

Ossyria coughed, slightly dazed but recovered quickly. Her opponent had chosen to take several jumps back in her dazed state, retracting his three claws to summon a larger curved blade of silver from his other sleeve. By the fourth landing, the silver wizard dashed with the potentially lethal strike ready. Thinking quickly, the grey-haired witch flicked her wrists, launching the daggers at the approaching warrior.

His red eyes widened slightly at the sight of the projectiles. He slowed himself to a light jog while he shifted his focus from offense to defense, using his bladed arm to shield his eyes. The ice daggers pinged harmlessly against his coat, but it had been enough of a distraction.

The witch gathered cold energy into her hand, eyeing the approaching mage's now cautious steps. He had assumed a different if awkward stance, his left arm shielding himself even though he was without a shield and his right arm extended to the back, blade glowing softly while making his slow approach. Close to her, he stumbled, having slipped on a nearly invisible patch of ice discreetly created by his second ice-user opponent.

He swung horizontally in a clumsy fashion, making it almost too easy to evade. Ossyria ducked under the blade strike gracefully and slammed her palm into the coat-donning wizard. Ice engulfed him completely in a matter of seconds, freezing him in a block of solid water. "Flash Freeze!" Ossyria invoked, clenching her left fist in a swift motion. "Let's see how you get out of that."

The fairies watched in awe as the senior witch imprisoned her opponent. It clearly showed the gaps in power and experience between them, the silver thief and Ossyria.

Suddenly, the wizard's blade extended to nearly half of the witch's height. The sharpened energy ripped through the ice like a hot knife through butter and would have skewered Ossyria had she not rolled to the side. From the tiny hole where the blade had escaped from grew large spiderweb cracks that continually expanded until the warrior broke free, completely unharmed.

"Well, that changes things," Ossyria commented, getting ready to counter his next attack. "Still, that magic is..." His face suddenly had a tear, exposing something with a metallic shine underneath. "His defense broke? No, that's not it."

Now, the boy did not fancy his chances in extending his third battle considering how drained he was. He needed to keep his identity a secret, so using that to restore his power was out of the question. Quickly, he shifted his sights towards his recovering superior, sending an emotion of concern after linking his magic with hers.

"This is nothing compared to my fight to the death a long time ago," Charon reassured, dusting the remaining ice left on her arm off, walking towards the silver wizard. "Care to explain?"

Like before, he remained silent though from Charon's occasional nodding it was clear that he was transmitting a message through some unknown means. "I see. Fine then, I'll spare them this time. But let me make this clear to you all," she said, raising her voice. "I can be a patient woman, but if you mess with my plans one time too many, you'll wish that you've never crossed me." A pair of enormous shadowy wings sprouted from Charon's back, wrapping her subordinate and herself in a dark embrace. The shadows soon surged upwards into a newly opened spatial tear that shut itself as quickly as it had been opened, taking away the two of them.

Just moments prior to their retreat, Ossyria heard a faint voice in her head.

 _'Sorry.'_

* * *

"A purple-haired woman working with the silver thief?" Saladin asked.

Upon returning to Alfea and apologising for their departure without any consent, the quintet of girls gave a recount of their encounter, earning a look of trepidation from each of the three heads of their respective schools.

"Sometime after the fall of the Ancestral Witches, there were reports of two purple-haired people from another branch of the Company of Light," Saladin recalled. "Apparently, they have what the now-deceased leaders of that sect could only describe as dreamlike power."

"I'm sure many of you knew of the Ancestresses' terrifying might, given the sheer number of followers they had commanded when they waged one of, if not the bloodiest war in recorded history," Griffin spoke out. "Imagine just a pair of mages, doing what even the Ancestral Witches couldn't: wiping out armies single-handedly."

Overwhelming silence of shock and horror became the atmosphere in the office. Breaking the silence was Faragonda. "It sounds surreal, but the catalysmic remains of the final battle was enough evidence that such people exist. By the time we arrived, all we found were remnants of the army with a single crystal at the epicenter, containing one of the two. Those who lived to tell the tale were traumatised at best: whatever information we retrieved from them was that the being inside that crystal was equivalent to a deity and another remains free."

"However, we are not certain if this woman is the same person who escaped capture. On the other hand, the silver thief is relatively known and would be the more managable threat. You said all of you fought him?"

"Them as a group and me, solo," the witch of ice answered. "His magic, I think I recognise it," Ossyria followed up, "It's silver magic, though one engineered for support. Only-"

"Never heard of it," Aurora quipped.

"As I was about to say," Ossyria continued, irritated by her sister's interruption. "Only a few humanoid users are known over the centuries and their bodies are made impossible to study. Rumours have it that they are the closest to the silver dragons."

"Silver dragons?" Griffin raised a brow. "From my limited knowledge of the extremely rare species, they are incredibly powerful and protective of their clans. It wouldn't be surprising if the original users were silver dragons."

Ossyria nodded. "With complete focus and high magic power, this variant can repel all but the strongest attacks you can throw at it. My attacks didn't even get to him."

"But you did destroy his weapon and deal some damage, evident by the injury to the face," Nanako pointed out.

"I sincerely doubt that was my doing. In fact, I was holding back to incapacitate him," admitted the witch before she pondered, "Strange, that guy resembles nothing like him and yet he could manipulate that magic in the same manner. Just how is it possible?" She paced to and fro slowly, many scenarios flooding her brain.

"Who's the other 'he' you keep referring to?" Faragonda asked, earning the attention of Ossyria. "If it isn't too personal, of course."

"It's okay." It took the witch a moment of hesitation before she answered. "He's a childhood friend of mine, Cipher."

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter. It's actually been a while since I wrote a battle scene, I hope I didn't disappoint! For that matter, I hope that this makes up for not updating for months. Real life is a pain, but that's reality in essence.**

 **Now then, I had to look up what a group of dragons is called. I've got a flight, dignity, pride and rage among other names. I eventually stuck with clan, because... reasons.**

 **Anyway, I was thinking of a team name for the fairies and right now, I've only Dyanmix in my head. Oh, I was considering specialist characters to balance the magic users and weapon users out. Or for romantic interest (I'm no particularly good at it though). Let me know what you think in the review section.**

 **Until the next chapter, I bid you all farewell.**

 **[StylishDescent logging out]**


	4. Chapter 3

And after so long do we have Chapter 3 of AHAV. Before we begin, allow me to thank my readers and those who submitted their OCs. As my updating is sporadic and I won't give any excuses for it, I hope this chapter will be worth the wait even if it is short.

Disclaimers: Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and his company. The OCs Anahita, Nanako and Violet as well as their family members belong to Fairy Lori, Dame Rivere and suicideblonde99 respectively. Other OCs belong to me.

Legends:

"Against Heavens And Void...": Normal speech.

 _"Against Heavens And Void..."_ : Dragon tongue.

 _Against Heavens And Void..._ : Thoughts.

 _ **"Against Heavens And Void..."**_ : The Immortals' Language

* * *

Book 1: Symphony of Gale and Silver

Chapter 3: Plans and Schemes

"I wanted to witness the full power of your kind once more," Charon told the chained dragon. "You hesitated there, boy."

 _"Too much time has passed. She feels very familiar though. I need time to confirm,"_ the silver-scaled beast responded in his native tongue. _"If she is who I think she is, then I shall not end her."_ His half-lidded eyes were evidence of the extreme lethargy and deliriousness from his failing health, though they retained a spark of determination, of a will to see his end of the bargain and reward through. _"I also can't manifest full power for their sakes. Not yet, until your plan's "final phase" as you call it."_

Charon hummed, and whether she believed his reasoning or not was unclear. "I shall trust you on that one," she told him after some consideration. "If I find out that you break-"

 _"I won't!"_ came the silver dragon's hurried reply, panicky at the prospect of a fate worse than death. The sorceress said nothing and raised a hand. Like before, he shut his eyes in fright. And just like before, came the almost soothing rubbing of his snout, then the top of his head.

At the same time, deep in Charon's mindscape, she was in a conversation with the Void Ruler. The magical being within her took on an unstable dragon-esque shape composed of shadowy energy, billowing like a dark, massive cloud.

Despite her imposing and ominous form, Abyss the void dragon had a soft spot for the sorceress as did Charon for her.

 _ **"That young woman he mentioned,"**_ Abyss said, _**"there is a chance she already recognised our half-dead friend. His power isn't exactly common."**_

 _ **"I know,"**_ sighed Charon. _**"I will keep an eye out for that witch. I'll give her credit where it is due, she has the experience and killing intent I rarely see these days. But enough of her, you wanted to talk about my brother?"**_

 _ **"Yes. Quasar has located Rigel and things are looking quite bleak for him. His magic power is depleting at an alarming rate and it would not be long before his body cannot accept her anymore. And the four of us know what else will happen in that scenario."**_

Charon frowned but nodded. Back in the real world, she was almost surprised to find herself managing to calm the silver dragon, enough that the winged reptile had dozed off, nuzzling against her. Pulling herself out of the almost serene form, the sorceress headed out to figure out the next phase of her plans. If she wanted to rescue her brother, then her subordinate will be left defenseless for the time being. And offense is the best defense, as some people would claim.

 _Offense, huh?_

She smiled, knowing what she should do next. A trip to another resting place would suffice.

* * *

Ossyria felt guilt well up inside her when she handed the piece of paper containing information that her headmistress had requested. It was an understatement to say that she had to be convinced to give any to Griffin, much less the other two head teachers. After all, Cipher gave it to her in case they were needed.

It was the ultimate sign of trust between his people and any outsider, one that the frost witch was naturally hesitant to break. If his sacred nature was revealed, in her own words, Cipher could just rip her and everyone else who had understood this knowledge into pieces and she would not even resist. Not that it was in his nature to flat out massacre people.

 _At least they wouldn't know about that,_ she attempted to convince herself. _Only the gods know what could happen if that was leaked._

While she lied on her bed, her communication orb glowed with the annoyingly jaunty tune echoing from it. Sometimes, she really hated Exodus for setting it up. Ossyria quickly answered, so as to shut the accursed ring tone up. "Hello, Ossyria Callin speaking."

"Hi dear," came a thoroughly exhausted voice.

"Mom!" Ossyria greeted. Then she noticed the tone her mother used. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Just a little bit on the tired side," the older woman on the other end replied. "The attacks on the trade routes had prompted much travel and it's been taxing on both me and Sapphira. But enough of that, will you be joining us for Cryofest?"

"Of course," Ossyria confirmed. "Plus it would be great to reunite with Exo and... Cipher."

The elder Callin immediately understood the message underlying her daughter's statement, humming a little. "If you like, we could get the three of you together again, for old times' sake."

"That will be... great."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Alfea, the fairies involved in the battle against the Cipher doppler had not seen anything interesting over the few days since that night. Understandably, some of them were feeling restless from the uneventfulness of their current situation.

"Man, I'm bored!" groaned Violet, stretching herself to give a few satisfying pops from her joints. "Nothing but school all day long... didn't expect the world of hocus pocus would be so like Earth."

"I'll take your word for it," came Nana's remark. "Is Earth really that devoid of magic?"

"Of the flashy kind? Apparently so. You only get to see those parlor tricks back home," came the Earth-born fairy's answer. "Yo Aur, you know why your sis's being a party pooper about the silver kid?"

Aurora hummed in thought. "I was never able to read her well. She might be horrible when it comes to lying, but she doesn't give out secrets easily. My only guess is that there's something between the silver-clad boy and her."

"And then there's this Cipher she seems to know," Ana added. "Your sister isn't exactly forecoming about who he is, much less give any detail for us to figure out."

"It isn't fair," grumbled the blonde. "Just wanted something exciting to happen."

Aurora's eyes suddenly lighted up as though she was reminded of something of great interest. "That's right! Cryofest's just round the corner!" When she noticed the other girls giving a questioning look, the fairy of snow explained, "It's an annual event that celebrates the founding of the kingdom Glacea. And guess what, it's held on a weekend this year!"

"And here I thought we can't let loose!" said Violet with a grin. "What are we waiting for?"

"It's in a week," the Glacean native told her, deflating her excitement somewhat. "Besides, Glacea is freezing. We'll also need to get some warm clothing before we make the trip itself."

* * *

Sparks crackled around an area, disrupting the peace in the lush and misty forest. A tear in space caused the fog to seep through, though Charon was not at all concerned when she left it. Shutting the void portal, the immortal sorceress approached the stone shrine in front of her. One that was clearly eroded and defaced, made to be a blatant mockery of one of her strongest servants.

She had Sacrifice. Now she needed Influence.

Reaching out and touching the rocky surface, her magic spread out. Like a corrosive miasma, the cloud of her magic melted away the shrine to a great stairway into the ground. Glowing crystals illuminated just enough for her to find the stairway into the deep. As an added precaution, she activated another one of her spells as she made her way down.

The quality of crystals dwindled the closer Charon got to the bottom. _Something is amiss here,_ she thought to herself. _Shouldn't there be any-_

Something phased through her gut, falling down the stairs. _There it is._ With subtlety out of the metaphorical window, the mage enshrouded herself in wispy void magic, floating for a second before she surged downwards. At the base level, she found the enemies she had been expecting protecting a tablet-like structure. The pawns in her way were nothing more than earthen constructs, and fairly shoddy ones in her opinion.

"Earth golems are so... uncreative. Perhaps they are better off being, I don't know..." A whip of void magic was thrusted into the torso region of one of said golems, shattering it. "Rubble."

Some of the remaining golems charged at her and the others fired rocky shrapnel. A portal was summoned in front of the assault, sending both the shrapnel and charging golems into the pocket dimension. Charon immediately re-opened it behind the projectile-using constructs, leading to them being spiked and stampeded. In the midst of the distraction, the void sorceress blasted the surviving earthen constructs with dark purple beams, turning them into dust.

Even the constructs of her time were superior to these sorry excuses for golems. Maybe it was because they thought no one could get into the tomb, but no tomb keeper would leave it that poorly guarded. Still, it was an opportunity she would rather not waste.

Charon approached the tablet, reading the runes carved into the stone. "Thou mustn't awaken the sleeping beast, for calamity shall be brought upon thy meeting with the corrupter of minds."

Naturally, Charon found it to be nonsense to these unworthy mortals. Touching the tablet, Charon sent pure magic to energise the spirit residing inside its prison. Since it was nowhere close in complexity as her brother's prison, it had been easy to locate the quickly revitalised spirit.

"Raven, can you hear me?" Charon asked, waiting for a response.

A minute of silence followed by a low groan echoed from the tablet before a raspy voice came out. "Crystal. I hadn't heard anything from the outside world for centuries. It's been so long since I had guests."

"Get used to it, because you will be working with a longtime ally. Will you fight alongside me once more?"

"Of course," confirmed the disembodied soul of the Legendary Mage, "anything if I can ruin the Exorcist and her cabal for turning me into this... spectre."

Charon smile wryly. "Good to know you are motivated, but you do realise you need a body to fully utilise your powers?"

"So it seems," mumbled the raven. "Don't worry about the host, because I've found one that is perfect for me."

* * *

"In conclusion, we will be doing this during then?" asked a male dressed in icy armour, his face covered by a helm shaped to resemble a dragon's head. "The whole city will be up in arms and after our heads if we're caught red-handed. I say that it is a little too risky."

"It is risky regardless," reasoned another person, this one a woman. Instead of the cold suit her ally wore, her clothing seemed to be made of cloth, with wispy translucent fabric hanging around her. "But with more soldiers stationed elsewhere more crowded, I reckon we stand better chances."

"No argument there," admitted the first person.

A third joined in, this one also female. She wore a lightly plated version of the male's suit. "As for the escape route, I'll be the decoy. As the strongest, I have the best chance in surviving. In case things goes south, then I might have no choice but to use that. Any questions before we prepare?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Then it's settled. The Frostscythe clan will regain what's ours."


End file.
